A liquid crystal display device has been widely used as a display of a mobile electronic device including a mobile phone, a television, a personal computer, or the like. In general, the liquid crystal display device exhibits excellent display characteristics when viewed from the front side. On the other hand, when diagonally viewed, contrast thereof is lowered, or a phenomenon in which grayscale is inverted in a grayscale display (grayscale inversion) occurs. It has been known that a view angle of a liquid crystal display device is narrow, and various studies for widening the view angle have been done. As one of the studies, a configuration of providing, on a viewing side of a display panel, a member for scattering light which is output from a liquid crystal panel has been proposed.
For example, in the following PTL 1, a liquid crystal display device including a liquid crystal display panel, a backlight which radiates light from the rear surface side of the liquid crystal display panel, and a light diffusion film which is arranged on a viewing side of the liquid crystal display panel is disclosed. In the liquid crystal display device, it is possible to suppress occurrence of grayscale inversion by optimizing a refractive index of internally scattered materials which are scattered in the light diffusion film.